Bedtime Story
by zfrine
Summary: Iruka-nii, Sasuke tidak tersenyum bahagia seperti Kurohime! NaruSasu, AU, OOC, crack, hint of shounen ai


**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : childhood, AU, OOC, crack, hint of shounen ai**

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Ayo sikat gigi dan cuci kakimu!"<p>

Bocah berambut kuning itu berlari dengan tawa menggema di sepanjang lorong yang temaram. Sementara pengasuhnya, Iruka, tampak mengejarnya dengan susah payah. Semakin lincah saja anak itu.

Pintu di depannya terbuka dan seorang anak laki-laki lain yang berambut hitam kelam keluar dari sana. Naruto tidak sempat memperlambat larinya, alhasil ia pun menabrak anak itu dan mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur di lantai yang dingin.

"Akh, kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Iruka mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Minggir kau! Berat tahu!" desis Sasuke yang tubuhnya tertimpa Naruto.

Bocah 6 tahun itu hanya memamerkan cengirannya dan bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke untuk membantunya berdiri.

Tapi pemilik mata onyx itu menepisnya.

"_Usuratonkachi._"

"Kalian tidak terluka, kan?" Iruka memeriksa mereka satu per satu, kalau-kalau ada yang tergores atau lebam.

"Ini gara-gara kau tidak mendengarkanku, Naruto! Sekarang ayo sikat gigi dan cuci kaki! Kau juga, Sasuke."

...

"Ceritakan sesuatu, Iruka-nii!" pinta Naruto dengan antusias begitu ia naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Eh? Cerita pengantar tidur? Hmm, apa ya?"

Sasuke yang menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh badannya mendengus. "Tidak usah. Berisik, nanti aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Iruka-nii!" Naruto mencibir.

Iruka menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Susah juga kalau begini.

Yang satu minta didongengkan sebelum tidur, sementara yang satunya lagi tidak mau.

"Ayo, Iruka-nii!" Naruto menarik-narik lengan bajunya dengan tidak sabar.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan bercerita dengan suara pelan saja kalau begitu. Sasuke boleh mendengarkan kalau mau."

Dengusan adalah balasan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Cepat cerita!" Bocah bermata biru itu bersiap-siap untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama. Iruka tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Nah, pada zaman dahulu kala, di sebuah bukit yang tenang, hiduplah seorang gadis yang terkenal dengan rambut hitam malamnya yang indah."

"Orang-orang desa memanggilnya Kurohime. Ia begitu cantik dan baik hati."

"Di desa itu juga hidup seorang penyihir yang iri pada kecantikan Kurohime, yang kemudian mengutuknya sehingga ia tidak bisa tersenyum!"

Sepasang mata biru indah itu mengerjap, masih dengan serius mendengarkan Iruka bercerita. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Sasuke, mungkin ia sudah tidur.

"Kutukan itu hanya bisa dipatahkan oleh ciuman pangeran yang mencintainya."

"Sementara di Kerajaan-"

...

Lima menit kemudian Naruto sudah menguap lebar.

"Hoahm...lalu? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Iruka-nii?"

"Pangeran menciumnya dan ketika Kurohime terbangun keesokan harinya, ia bisa tersenyum lagi. Mereka pun menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Mereka bahagia, eh?"

Iruka menganggukkan kepalanya pasti. "Nah, sekarang kau tidur, ya?"

Dengan penuh perhatian ia menaikkan selimut Naruto hingga ke dagu, mengusap rambut kuningnya perlahan. "_Oyasumi nasai_."

Setelah Iruka meninggalkan kamar, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sudah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Ia jadi teringat pada dongeng Iruka barusan.

"Hei, mungkin Sasuke juga bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti Kurohime. Kalau begitu aku akan menciumnya,"

Naruto menyingkap selimutnya dan mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sasuke yang memunggunginya. Dengan hati-hati ia menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut, sambil membayangkan kalau dirinya adalah Pangeran dan Sasuke adalah Kurohime yang terkena kutukan.

"_Oyasumi nasai_, Sasuhime." bisiknya.

Setelah itu ia pun jatuh tertidur.

Sasuke membuka matanya yang terasa berat. "Nngh?" Tidur lagi.

...

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke~!"

Arggh, pagi-pagi begini telinganya dibuat berdenging oleh teriakan Naruto.

"_Baka_."

Alisnya terangkat heran mendapati respon Sasuke yang seperti biasanya. Dingin dan tidak ramah. "_Are_? Kau tidak tersenyum? Iruka-nii! Iruka-nii!"

Si empunya nama muncul dengan membawa sarapan kedua bocah itu. "Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Iruka-nii bohong! Sasuke tidak tersenyum bahagia seperti Kurohime!" bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Iruka hanya mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Semalam aku sudah menciumnya tapi dia tidak tersenyum bahagia pagi ini!"

Sasuke menyemburkan susu yang tengah ia minum. Iruka hanya memandangi Naruto dengan mulut menganga.

"Kau- apa?"

**OWARI**

**Hahaha, bodoh sekali saya. Liburan nggak ada kerjaan sih, jadi inilah hasilnya.**

**Arigatou ^^**


End file.
